Nico Comes Out
by logicalnonsense19
Summary: In an effort to start a conversation, Percy starts to pester Nico about that special girl he seems to be hiding. The ships sink but others sail...


**_Hey! I'm back… I guess. Sorry for all the readers of That Blonde Boy and Happy Birthday, Clary. It's been a while I know. But enjoy this! It was written for Sticks And Steam's story: Percy Moments, so go and check it out because it is great. Well, on with the one-shot…_**

The Hephaestus cabin had been toiling the whole month to create the final design of the Swing-And-Thwack (everyone assumed that Leo had named it, no one else could even get close to such a... creative name). They had built five of the machine in all and had replaced the dummies that everyone else used. The Swing-And-Thwack used three arms to defend and attack back at the trainer. After the incident of the first prototype, Chiron banned all sharp objects from the machine. They had been gathered in the arena for a few days then and Percy had agreed to help Nico train.

The two were silent but breathing hard as they gracefully met the machine blow for blow and even managing to scratch the indestructible metal. There wasn't much space in their breathing for a conversation, but Percy tried.

"Nico, any of the girls you have your eyes on? Come on you can tell me... unless it's Annabeth. But the girls adore you, I promise," Percy said with a wink and a teasing smile.

Nico shifted awkwardly and his once-smooth strikes turned into jagged hits. Percy noticed a second before Nico composed himself.

"Umm uhh well..."

Percy grinned wickedly - he knew he had hit something. "Come on. Spill."

"Percy... I don't like any of the girls here. Well, not like that anywa-"

"Oh my gods! You met a girl at Camp Jupiter! Annabeth, come here!" Percy shouted in excitement.

"No! I mean, no, Percy, that's not it," Nico replied shortly, then slowly, taking his time. "I-I-I don't know what to say. There isn't a girl at Camp Jupiter or here or my old schoo-"

"Did Reyna introduce you to someone in the Amazons? Oh my gods, oh my gods! Annabeth, we don't have to ship Reynico or Thalico anymore! He's found someone all by himself!" Percy continued, missing the point.

"Wait. What? What's "shipping"...? Anyway, they will never (and I mean NEVER) love me back. I don't know why I'm even telling you this, but I met them when I was young and impressionable. They were kind and loyal and I always want them as a friend but I-I'm giving up on them," Nico choked out, as the emotion of his younger years poured out.

"Nico, hey, no it's fine, okay? Who is it though? Who's the lucky girl that stole your heart? Annabeth's almost here now," Percy soothed.

"No I don't want Annabeth to be here. It's too personal... Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah of course, don't worry. But really it can't be that bad. Unless it's Artemis or someone. Wait. It isn't Artemis is it?" Said Percy.

"No! No. I don't think she would let someone live again if they even said that," Nico shivered as the memories of the torture of an unfortunate male that had confessed the year before. "Percy, there isn't any girl at all because... b-because well..."

"Hey, Percy! I came as quick as I could!" Annabeth popped her head around one of the trees surrounding the arena. As one of the arms of a Swing-and-Thwack sprung back into action, she commented, "You might want to switch those off."

Percy span around only to meet the club with his face. "Smhuugh," Percy groaned but then recovered and tried to talk properly. "Annabef cahn you gife uss a minuttt?"

Eventually, Annabeth grasped what Percy was trying to say and sauntered over to a tree at the arena, set on reading their lips. Percy turned to Nico and looked at him with concern.

"So what is it? What didn't you want Annabeth here for? "

"It's just you are one of my closest friends and I know you so much more than Annabeth. Well, Percy, the thing is... um. There isn't a girl because..."

"Just say it. It's better to get it out now than never say it," Percy encouraged.

Nico leant in towards Percy to whisper in his ear, "I'm gay."

Percy's face contorted into confusion. Nico looked up and showed the fear that had been building up to this.

"Oh gods. What have I done? You must be judging me so much," Nico almost wailed in despair.

"What? No! I was just confused with why that matters so much. So can we ship you with Jason? Can we please? Or Leo? Hmmm... Jasico or Leco (does Leco sound good enough)? I'll have to ask Annabeth," Percy got lost in his ships.

Annabeth still stood by the same tree reading their lips. She smiled as she started to walk back to camp. I knew it, she thought. Just another thing she was right about.

**_Thanks again for reading! As always please Read and Review and any ideas for some other one-shots are welcome – please help me get through the writer's block on That Blonde Boy and Happy Birthday, Clary. I'm so sorry about that. But have a good day and I bid you adieu._**

**_19 xxx_**


End file.
